Un día en la vida mágica
A day in the magic life 'ó '''Un día en la vida mágica '''es el tercer episodio aleatorio del conjunto de 5 episodios aleatorios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000. Se estreno el 17 de junio de 2017, como el tercer episodio piloto de la tercera temporada. Es también un episodio de media hora. Sinopsis ¿Que hacen las hadas del mundo mágico cuando no hay ningun caos que lo afecte?, desde el punto de vista de varios de ellos sabremos la respuesta. Trama ''El episodio comienza con la pantalla en negro, hasta que se oyen gemidos de Jorgen un tanto extensos. Luego de unos 7 gemidos, se oye un timbre que hace que la pantalla se ilumine y se muestre la habitación de Jorgen con su reloj sonando dicho timbre, el cual el detiene y destruye con su puño. 'Jorgen (voz): '''Así esta mejor ''Jorgen se estira mientras hace mas gemidos, mientras la camara se sincroniza con sus movimientos. 'Jorgen (voz): '''Hoy es un buen día para vigilar el mundo mágico e impedir que esas hadas alocadas de otros mundos intenten hacer algo al respecto. ''Mientras Jorgen habla, se ve como saca su varita gigante, la cual brilla. Pero en eso esta se apaga cuando se oye la voz del Hada de los Dientes. 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '¡Ohhh Jorgen!, ¡el desayuno esta listo! Jorgen (sin ser visto) guarda su varita. 'Jorgen (voz): '''Pero antes mi desayuno de las mañanas, echo por mi flor de loto. ''Jorgen se levanta de su cama y corre a la puerta de su habitación, derribandola con sus musculos hasta llegar a la cocina donde esta el hada de los Dientes con su desayuno en la mesa. Todo esto, con la camara sincronizandose a sus movimientos. 'Hada de los Dientes: '''Espera un minuto ''El hada de los Dientes se acerca a Jorgen (o a la camara) y lo huele en distintas partes de su cuerpo, asqueandose un poco y tapandose la nariz. 'Hada de los Dientes: '''No comeras tu desayuno oliendo así, ve y date una ducha '''Jorgen (voz): '¿¡Que!?, pero esta es mi forma de oler, soy un ser mágico musculoso. 'Hada de los Dientes: '''Pues los seres mágicos musculosos tienen otras cosas que son incluso mejores que solo ejercitarse, y esa es bañarse, así que, ¡ve y hazlo bombón!. ''Mientras el hada de los dientes habla se acerca a Jorgen (camara) y le señala el baño enojada. 'Jorgen (voz): '¡Ahhhhhhhh!, ¡esta bien esta bien lo haré!, pero ten por seguro de que no me gustará. Mientras Jorgen (camara) habla, el hada de los Dientes cruza los brazos. 'Hada de los Dientes (sarcasmo): '''Sí claro '''Jorgen (voz): '''Eso te lo aseguró mujer ''Jorgen (camara) corre al baño y cierra la puerta. En eso la camara se aleja mientras se oye a Jorgen quejarse a regañadientes sin entenderse lo que dice, hasta que la puerta se abre y la camara se acerca al baño, y vemos a Jorgen en la ducha con la camara nuevamente como la vista de el. 'Jorgen (voz): '''Tal vez el hada de los dientes tiene razón, creo que he ejercitado demasiado y necesito algo de relajación, metiendome a la ducha y tratando de quitarme toda esa horrible peste que abunda en mi. ''Jorgen abre el grifo de la ducha y de esta empieza a salir agua,haciendo que la tina empiece a llenarse. 'Jorgen (voz): '¡¿Escuchas ese sonido hada de los dientes?!, ¡ese es el sonido del grifo abriendose para que salga agua y yo pueda bañarme con ella, porque es agua, dulce y fresca agua, LA DULCE Y FRESCA AGUA!. 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Ohhhh, ¿ahora crees que si es dulce y fresca? '''Jorgen (voz): '''Eso fue gracias a tí, ¡y la estoy disfrutando! '''Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Pues veamos que tanto la disfrutas cuando este...un poco...helada. '''Jorgen (voz): '''Espera, ¿que? ''En eso las luces del baño se apagan lo que hace que Jorgen (camara) se asuste. 'Jorgen (voz): '''Hada de los dientes, lo que trates de hacer no funcionara, no me asustarás. '''Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Oh Jorgen, si no te quiero asustar, mas bien te quiero helar, jajajajaja '''Jorgen (voz): '''No entendí... ''En eso Jorgen empieza a temblar (camara). 'Jorgen (voz): '''Espera, ¿porque el agua parece estar un...poco...? ''Mientras Jorgen habla, se ve como ocurre un temblor que se transforma luego en un terremoto. Se muestra la casa de Jorgen y el hada de los Dientes y Jorgen sale volando de ahi con la piel celeste, y desnudo. 'Jorgen: '¡HELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAA! Jorgen cae al suelo de su casa provocando otro temblor que hace que una pared de la casa se rompa y deje salir la tina llena de agua que llega a Jorgen y hace que salga volando y entre en ella. 'Jorgen: '¡DEMASIADO HELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAA! Jorgen se va hasta el mundo mágico en su tina. En eso el hada de los Dientes sale de su casa y observa esto. 'Hada de los Dientes: '''Y recuerda llegar antes de la hora del almuerzo...ahhhh, es tan fuerte y tan cobarde. '''Jorgen (voz): '¡ESCUCHE ESO! El hada de los dientes entra a su casa cerrando la puerta. Mas tarde, en la misma casa, Jorgen entra (camara) a esta, esperandolo el hada de los Dientes en la sala con su periodico en mano. 'Hada de los Dientes: '''Oh, ya llegaste, y veo que ya te vestiste, ¿que tal fue esa experiencia Jorgen bombón? '''Jorgen (voz): '''Te diré como fue esa experiencia... ''La escena cambia al hada de los Dientes (siendo ella ahora la camara) en la ducha, con Jorgen viendola. 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Muy gracioso '''Jorgen: '¿Que?, tu me enseñaste que bañarse es divertido, así que segui tu ejemplo. Jorgen se va del baño silbando. 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Airsch, tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de aqui, debo ayudar a un niño. ''El hada de los dientes mira la ventana. 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Hmm, pero ni crea Jorgen que no saldré de esta tina. ''El hada de los dientes saca su varita y al brillar, abre la ventana y se sale de la tina para luego caer al suelo un poco herida. Ella ve que Jorgen esta en frente de ella. 'Jorgen: '¡Jajajaja!, buen intento 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Oh bombón, necesito ayudar a un niño, sabes que es urgente quitarle sus dientes a los niños mientras duermen. '''Jorgen: '''A mi se me hace mas facil sacarlos a la fuerza. '''Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Pues eso no funcionará '''Jorgen: '''Tampoco funcionará que uses tu sabia forma de engañarme diciendome... '''Hada de los Dientes (voz): '¡Por favooooor! Mientras el hada de los dientes habla, Jorgen queda sorprendido y hasta conmovido. 'Jorgen: '''Siempre me levantas el animo mujer, ahora ve y ayuda a ese niño, y no olvides llevar tu toalla. ''Mientras Jorgen habla, se cubre los ojos avergonzado, así como señalar el baño. 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Por eso te amo Jorgen ''El hada de los dientes (camara) alza su varita y al brillar, abre un portal mientras saca del baño una toalla para luego entrar a dicho portal, el cual deja la pantalla en negro. Una vez esta se ilumina, se aprecia al hada llegar a una casa, la cual es la de Francis, y al entrar, se acerca a la habitación de este y saca un diente de su almohada, mientras duerme en su cama. 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Buen intento Francis, pero este es un diente de A.J., será mejor que se lo devuelva antes de que despierte sin uno. ''El hada de los dientes (camara) sale de la casa por la ventana y se dirige a toda velocidad a la casa de A.J.. Una vez llegado ahi, se acerca a la habitación de A.J., con el durmiendo en su cama, hasta que el hada le pone su diente en su almohada. 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Oh, y una pequeña sorpresa para terminar Francis ''El hada se va volando a toda velocidad de la casa de A.J. y regresa a la habitación de Francis, y saca un tejón durmiendo y lo coloca bajo su almohada. 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Duerme bien, torpe, jajajaja ''El hada de los dientes abre su portal con su varita y entra a el. Una vez llega a casa, ve que Jorgen no esta. 'Hada de los Dientes (voz): '''Ja, parece que Jorgen se fue temprano, ni me quiero imaginar que estará haciendo. ''Se cambia de escena y se muestra a Jorgen (camara) en su caminadora, corriendo por esta. 'Jorgen (voz): '¡Uf, uf uf uf uf uf uf uf uf!, ¡ufffff!, ¡eso es!, para que vea esa hada que yo si se ejercitarme, ¡porque para eso soy un hado musculoso! Jorgen sigue corriendo por la caminadora hasta que se resbala y cae de ella chocando contra la pared. 'Jorgen (voz): '''Pensandolo bien, mejor me quedo aqui un rato, por si acaso el hada quiere que me duche de nuevo...y de nuevo. ''Se cambia de escena y se ve a Binky en su casa, durmiendo en su cama, roncando, haciendo que se oigan gases. Luego de 5 ronquidos con gases, finalmente se despierta. 'Binky: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡basta con este resfriado gaseoso! Binky se levanta de su cama con la mirada deprimida, volando hasta el baño y cerrando la puerta. Luego se ve un fondo negro, donde estan situadas unas letras moradas. '''3 MINUTOS DESPUÉS... Se oye el sonido del whater, haciendo que Binky salga del baño estirandose felizmente. Binky: 'Uhhhh sí, lo que necesitaba para comenzar esta perfecta mañana de verano, ahora si estoy listo... ''Mientras Binky habla, vuela por su casa hasta llegar a un armario, el cual abre y se ve que dentro de el hay ropa de policia. 'Binky: '...para trabajar. Pasamos a una secuencia de Binky poniendose su uniforme de policía completo, empezando desde la chaqueta hasta la boina. Luego Binky sale de su casa con su ropa de policía puesta, sosteniendo una resortera, y portando también lentes negros. 'Binky: '''Hora de proteger las calles del mundo mágico ''Binky se pone los lentes negros y se va a toda velocidad al mundo mágico, hasta que choca con el letrero del mismo. 'Binky: '''Ayyyy, nota mental: controlar mejor mi vuelo la proxima vez que salga a vigilar las calles del mundo mágico. ''Binky cae del letrero, pero vuelve en sí y se dispone a volar nuevamente dirigiendose a la ciudad. Una vez ahi, se para en la pista. 'Binky: '''Veamos que tan imprudentes pueden llegar a ser estos conductores mágicos irresponsables. ''Binky saca dos señales: una de ALTO y otra de ADELANTE. El se para en un centro de la pista y empieza hacer señas con ambas señales. Varios automoviles flotantes que conducen hadas del mundo mágico pasan por la pista y se sorprender al ver a Binky que dan la vuelta para no chocar contra el, pero terminan chocando contra otros automoviles flotantes que circulaban por ahi. Mientras, pasan otros automoviles flotantes por la pista hasta que chocan con otros, gracias a las señales de Binky. Esto conduce a un montaje de Binky usando señales para guiar a los autos, que solo hacen que choquen unos con otros provocando que algunos desaparezcan para no chocar. Luego del montaje, Binky sonrie gustosamente. 'Binky: '¿Que haría el mundo mágico sin tí Binky Binky? Binky se va tranquilamente a la vereda mientras la camara se aleja mostrando a varios autos flotantes del mundo mágico chocados unos con otros, mientras se oyen murmullos de la gente quejandose y hablando de forma no entendible. Binky se dirige hasta la comisaria del mundo mágico, para luego disponerse a entrar a ella una vez llega. Ahi lo esperaba Jorgen, que es el gerente. 'Binky: '¡Ya llege señor! 'Jorgen: '''Binky, he oido que han habido muchos robos en el mundo mágico, ¡¿porque no te has encargado?! '''Binky: '¿Porqueeeeeeeee recien me lo esta diciendo? Jorgen atrapa a Binky con su puño. 'Jorgen: '''Escucha enano, en esta comisaria solo hay 2 reglas: una es ser responsable y otra ¡es saber cuando ataca o no un ladrón!. '''Binky: '¡Ahhhhhhh!, ¡pero ya le dije que no sabía! 'Jorgen: '¿Que no tienes una camara que te vigila cada vez que duermes? 'Binky: '¿¡Que!?, ¿sabe que eso es violación a la privacidad? 'Jorgen: '¡EXACTAMENTE POR ESO LA TENEMOS! 'Binky: '¡Esta bien!, vere que ladrones atacan las calles del mundo mágico y los detendre, ¡solo suelteme señor jefe! Jorgen suelta a Binky haciendolo caer y dejandolo mareado. 'Binky: '''Yo me encargare...encargare...encargare de todo. ''Binky se levanta y se va volando de la comisaria, hasta que choca con la pared. 'Binky: '''Lo siento, jejeje ''Binky sale de la comisaria volando. Una vez fuera de ahi, Binky saca unos minoculares y observa las calles del mundo mágico con ellos. Luego de observar las calles unos minutos con los minoculares, observa a un encapuchado entrando a una tienda de armatostes. Binky se quita los minoculares. 'Binky: '¿Crees robarte esa tienda en mis narices?, pues eso ya lo veremos. Binky esta por volar hasta la tienda hasta que choca con un poste, que dice ESTACION. 'Binky: '¡Ayyyy!, ¿quien puso este tonto poste aqui? Binky agarra el poste y lo lanza hacia otra parte, para dirigirse nuevamente a la tienda de armatostes, hasta que un auto flotante pasa por la vereda donde el poste fue quitado, a toda velocidad para luego chocar contra la pared, estrellandose fuera de camara. 'Hada del mundo mágico #1 (voz): '¡Cabeza de alcornoque! Mientras tanto, Binky llega a la tienda de armatostes sigilosamente y observa al ladrón con un arma apuntando al encargado de dicha tienda. 'Encargado de la tienda de armatostes: '''Por favor llevese todo lo que quiera, pero no me haga daño, ¡degenerado!. '''Ladrón mágico: '''Ohhhh, yo seré degenerado, y tu serás un triste encargado de tiendas, ¡ahora caete con el dinero!. ''El encargado abre la caja registadrora y de esta sale dinero, el cual el ladrón esta por agarrar hasta que un aura azul eleva el dinero y hace que salga volando, sorprendiendo al ladrón y haciendo que apunte de nuevo con el arma al encargado. 'Ladrón mágico: '¿Acaso quieres tomarme el pelo? 'Encargado de la tienda de armatostes: '¡Pero yo no fui! 'Binky (voz): '''Es cierto, fui yo ''Los 2 voltean y ven a Binky con su varita elevando el dinero de la caja registradrora. 'Ladrón mágico: '''Genial, la armada mágica '''Binky: '''Pon las manos donde las vea y estaremos en son de paz. '''Ladrón mágico: '''Oh, estaremos en paz... ''El ladrón mágico saca su varita roja y esta brilla. 'Ladrón mágico: '...si me vences en una contienda de varitas poderosas. El ladrón lanza un poder de su varita roja, el cual Binky esquiva. 'Binky: '''Oye, no quiero nada contigo, solo entregate '''Ladrón mágico: '¡Nunca! El ladrón lanza otro poder de su varita que Binky esquiva, haciendo que el enojado, alze su varita y al brillar, lance un poder amarillo hacia el ladrón el cual también esquiva. 'Ladrón mágico: '''Buen ataque sheriff, pero a ver si yo puedo seguirte el paso. ''El ladrón mágico lanza mas poderes de su varita roja hacia Binky pero el los esquiva con sus propios poderes y rayos. Esto hace que la tienda empieza a ser afectada por varios rayos que destruyen varias cosas. 'Encargado de la tienda de armatostes: '¡No!, ¡todo mi trabajo! El encargado se oculta en su puesto asustado. Mientras, Binky y el ladrón siguen peleando hasta que un rayo de Binky hace que el salga derribado y caiga en el puesto del encargado, destruyendolo. 'Encargado de la tienda de armatostes: '¡Ohhhh la magidad, la magidad! Binky se acerca al ladrón herido, con su capucha quitada. 'Binky: '''Ahora si te desenmascarare ladrón de pacotilla. ''Binky levanta al ladrón y se asombra al ver que no es nada mas ni nada menos que...Juandisimo. 'Binky: '¡Juandisimo! 'Juandisimo: '''Sí, me atrapo sheriff mágico '''Binky: '¿Pero como?, ¿porque?, ¿¡porqueeeee!? 'Juandisimo: '''Bueno, queria mostrarle a Wanda que yo era el hombre perfecto para ella, asi que decidi comprar armatostes para hacer un auto lujoso para ella, pero por alguna razón no querian darmelas porque estaba falto de dinero, y al final decidi robar esta tienda como única alternativa. '''Binky: '''Ohhh Juandisimo, en primera, necesitas mas que un simple auto para conquistar a tu amada, y en segundo, robar esta mal, pero sabiendo que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones, solo te prohibire entrar de nuevo a esta tienda con un arma mágica o filosofa. ''Mientras Binky habla, saca una hoja y empieza a escribir en ella para luego tirarsela en la cara a Juandisimo. 'Juandisimo: '''No se preocupe sheriff, le prometo que será la última vez que lo haré... ''Juandisimo se levanta 'Juandisimo: '...porque como hada musculosa... Juandisimo se saca la camiseta rasgandola, para luego hacerla aparecer de nuevo, y luego rasgarla otra vez y hacerla aparecer y asi sucesivamente, hasta que termina con su camiseta puesta. 'Juandisimo: '...siempre cumplo mis promesas... Juandisimo mueve sus fectorales y se va con su varita, desapareciendo con ella. 'Binky: '''Bueno, parece que mi trabajo aqui termino. ''Binky chasquea los dedos y al voltear se asusta al ver a las hadas del mundo mágico pegadas en la ventana de la tienda enojadas, incluyendo Jorgen, dejando a Binky nervioso. 'Binky: '''Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde...y a veces los ganadores...pierden. ''Binky sale volando de la tienda de armatostes, sorpendiendo a las hadas. 'Binky: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Binky sigue volando por el cielo hasta que choca con otro poste, mareado. 'Binky: '¿¡Quien demonios puso este otro poste!? Binky lanza el poste a otro lado, haciendo que otro auto flotante pase por la vereda y choque contra una pared, estrellandose fuera de camara. Binky mira a las hadas que estan sorprendidas y luego a la camara, sonriendo nerviosamente. Mientras tanto, en casa de Juandisimo, el llega a esta desconsolado. 'Juandisimo: '''Ohhh, ¿a quien quiero engañar?, Binky tiene razón, un auto no pondrá complacer a Wanda, necesito algo mas grande, algo que me defina como persona, pero primero... ''Juandisimo vuela hasta un espejo para mirarse. 'Juandisimo: '''Una pequeña mirada entre mi y el espejo... ''Luego de mirarse al espejo unos momentos, Juandisimo se sorprende. 'Juandisimo: '...oh, necesito un espejo de porcelana si quiero encontrar el mejor regalo para Wanda como muestra de mi mas sincero ex-amor. Juandisimo da varias vueltas para luego quitarse la camiseta rasgandola, para luego hacerla aparecer otra vez con su magia y luego quitarsela rasgandola y nuevamente ponersela, y asi sucesivamente, hasta que un ladrillo es lanzado y le cae haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared. 'Juandisimo: '''Nota mental: no quitarme la camiseta para luego ponermela en público, siempre es exigente con lo que quiere. ''Se cambia de escena y vemos a Juandisimo llegar a casa de Cupido, tocando la puerta. 'Cupido (voz): '''Esta abierto ''Juandisimo abre la puerta y entra a la casa, en donde se encuentra Cupido, en un salon que tiene un marco de el colgado, una chimenea con una fogata encendida, y un sillón rojo en el que el se esta relajando, con bata y antifaz. 'Juandisimo: '''Vaya que tu disfrutas la vida muy bien Cupido '''Cupido: '''Vamos, soy el dios del amor, y para ser el dios del amor, hay que ser... ''Cupido se levanta de su sillón para luego acercarse a Juandisimo y hacer aparecer una flecha del amor. 'Cupido: '...¡romántico! 'Juandisimo: '''Sí, romántico, eso es lo que necesito '''Cupido: '''Adivinare, ¿un problema para conquistar a Wanda? '''Juandisimo: '''No es que no quiera una de tus caras flechas para conquistarla, solo quiero que me hagas....no lo se...atractivo para ella. ''Cupido queda confundido y desaparece su flecha del amor. 'Cupido: '''Pero tu ya eres atractivo para ella, de echo eres atractivo para todas las chicas del mundo mágico. '''Juandisimo: '¡PUES ESO NO BASTA! Mientras Juandisimo grita, Cupido se asusta y tiembla, hasta que cae. 'Juandisimo: '''Quiero ser mas que una cara bonita, quiero ser no solo atractivo, si no que también... ''Juandisimo da vueltas y vueltas hasta quedar en una pose donde queda con ojos llorosos. 'Juandisimo: '¡UN ADONIS! Muchos brillos caen de la cara de Juandisimo hasta que el vuelve en sí. 'Juandisimo: '¿Entiendes mi punto? 'Cupido: '''Desafortunadamente sí ''Cupido alza su varita y al brillar, hace que Juandisimo quede sin rostro, asustandolo. 'Cupido: '''Tranquilo, este solo será un pequeño cambio de look, así como de atuendo... ''La camara enfoca a Cupido 'Cupido: '...porque si hay algo que me caracteriza como hada del amor, es el echo de que puedo hacer de que alguien pase de horrible a irresistible. Cupido sonrie gustosamente. Se cambia de escena y vemos a Cupido en lo que parece ser su peluqueria, con Juandisimo en una silla, con su bata blanca cubriendolo hasta el cuello. 'Cupido: '''Es hora de que el artista se encarge del...atractivo. ''Pasamos a un montaje que muestra a Cupido cambiando a Juandisimo con elementos de maquillaje, los cuales lo hacen mas atractivo conforme se los va poniendo. Entre esos elementos estan un peine, un shampo, una tijera, lapiz labial, etc. Una vez lo termina de cambiar, le cubre su cara con una toalla, para luego irse de la peluqueria. Una vez que sale de ahi, Juandisimo sale igualmente, pero su cara no se muestra. 'Cupido: '¿Y dime...que tal? La camara enfoca a Juandisimo de pies a cabeza, mostrando que tiene un vestuario elegante y brillante, así como su rostro, que esta todo bello e irreconocible, con aretes perforados en sus orejas. 'Juandisimo: '''Debo admitirlo Cupido... ''Juandisimo parpadea lentamente mientras se oye música apasionada, hasta que el se emociona. 'Juandisimo: '¡Soy completamente un adonis!, ¡ahora con esto voy a poder sorprender...! Juandisimo da vueltas y vueltas hasta detenerse con una pose de triunfo. 'Juandisimo: '¡...a Wanda! Juandisimo se rasga su ropa para luego ponersela con su magia, luego rasgarsela para después ponersela de nuevo y asi sucesivamente, hasta que otro ladrillo es lanzado a Juandisimo haciendo que choque contra la pared fuera de escena. Cupido observa esto. 'Juandisimo (voz): '''Ojala que ese ladrillo no dañará mi bello rostro. '''Cupido: '''Oh, si lo daño, pero solo en pequeñas dosis '''Juandisimo (voz): '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Se cambia de escena a Wanda en un parque del mundo mágico, aburrida. Mientras, Juandisimo (con su mismo rostro echo por Cupido) y Cupido estan ocultos en unos arbustos. 'Cupido: '''Bien, ¿estas listo? '''Juandisimo: '''Al decir verdad no me gusta mucho este rostro, creo que lo siento un poco pesado. '''Cupido: '''Pues te aguantas porque no tarde 3 horas maquillandote para que empieces a quejarte por algo que tu querias. '''Juandisimo: '''Pero es que no me siento tan agraciado conmigo mismo ahora que... ''Mientras Juandisimo habla, Cupido queda con cara sarcastica. 'Cupido: '¡Tu solo ve por ella! Mientras Cupido habla, patea a Juandisimo hasta el parque. El llega casi cerca del banco en donde esta sentada Wanda. 'Juandisimo: '''Bien, aqui voy, puedes hacerlo adonis ''Juandisimo se levanta y le toca el hombro a Wanda, haciendo que ella voltee aun aburrida hasta que se sorpende al ver a Juandisimo con su rostro y ropa elegante. 'Wanda: '¿Juandisimo?...¿eres tú? Juandisimo agarra a Wanda de su espalda. 'Juandisimo: '''Pero claro que si soy yo amor de mi vida, verás, decidi hacerme este cambio de look para hacer que finalmente me prestarás atención...un segundo plan habría sido comprarte un auto, pero, esto valio la pena. ''Juandisimo esta por besar a Wanda, hasta que ella se aleja de el, asustada. 'Wanda: '''Juandisimo, no es por ofenderte pero... '''Juandisimo: '¿Me dirás de que Cosmo es tu único y verdadero gran amor?, si ya se, me lo has dicho un monton de veces que ni se cuantas. Solo te pido que dejes por primera vez a ese tonto de lado y te concentres en verdaderos adonis como yo. Juandisimo esta por besar a Wanda otra vez hasta que ella hace aparecer una sarten y lo golpea en el rostro haciendo que choque contra un arbol. La sarten se le sale de la cara, mostrandola de nuevo tal como era. El cae lentamente del arbol malherido. El se levanta asustado. 'Juandisimo: '''No lo entiendo Wanda, iba a comprarte un auto, y me hice un cambio de look para que finalmente me aceptarás, ¿y ahora me sales con eso?, ¿que es lo que te desagrado de mi en mi cambio de look?. '''Wanda: '''Solo una cosa... ''La camara enfoca a Wanda 'Wanda: '...el echo de que eras mas hermoso de lo que ya eras cuando te conocí en la preparatoria. Wanda alza su varita y desparece con un POOF del parque. Juandisimo solo queda boquiabierto y mira enojado a Cupido, quien seguia en el arbusto. 'Cupido: '''Ay mamá ''Se cambia de escena a Jorgen, el hada de los dientes, Binky (con varios moretones) y Juandisimo en casa de Cupido, estando en su peluqueria. 'Jorgen: '''Vaya que hoy no ocurrió nada de lo particular en el mundo mágico. '''Hada de los Dientes: '''Sí, parece que al final todos terminamos ganando. '''Binky: '''Casi todos '''Juandisimo: '''Tu lo dijiste Binky, casi todos ''Juandisimo cubre el rostro de Cupido (que estaba ahora en la silla de peluquero) con una toalla. 'Juandisimo: '''Me moleste en pedirle a Cupido que me hiciera un cambio de look que casi no me favoreció, que ahora decidi darle yo mismo un cambio de look, y no creeran como quedo. ''Cupido se levanta de la silla y se quita la toalla de la cara, haciendo que los 4 se sorprendan, mostrando a Cupido con un rostro tipo anime. 'Cupido: '¿Y como me veo? Los 3 quedan boquiabiertos, mientras Juandisimo sonrie gustosamente, hasta que Jorgen mira su reloj. 'Jorgen: '''Oh, miren la hora, es hora de darme mi baño de burbujas. ''Jorgen sale corriendo de la peluqueria, mientras el hada de los dientes queda sarcastica. Finalmente se muestra la carta de tiulo del episodio, con la palabra FIN en el medio. '-Fin del Episodio-' Personajes Protagonistas *Jorgen Von Strangle *Hada de los Dientes *Binky *Juandisimo *Cupido Secundarios *Hadas del mundo mágico *Encargado de la tienda de armatostes (debut) Menores *Wanda *Francis (cameo) *A.J. (cameo) *Cosmo (mencionado) Trivia *Este es el tercer episodio del conjunto de 5 episodios aleatorios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000. *Este es el primer rol importante de Binky, Cupido y el Hada de los Dientes en la serie. *El mundo mágico solo había aparecido 3 veces en la serie antes de este episodio. *A diferencia de los 2 episodios anteriores, este cuenta con pocos personajes (sin contar a la enorme variedad de hadas que aparecen en el episodio). *Originalmente, el episodio iba a mostrarnos a la camara como el punto de vista de los personajes. Sin embargo, esto no se completo dado a problemas con el presupuesto. Es por esto que al final, solo las historias de Jorgen y el hada de los dientes se mantuvieron desde sus puntos de vistas, mientras que el resto de las historias se mantuvieron sin puntos de vistas y con los personajes mostrandose de cuerpo completo. *Wanda, Francis y A.J. aparecen por segunda vez consecutiva en los episodios aleatorios. *Es el primer episodio aleaotrio donde Timmy no aparece. *Se muestra de nuevo la manía de Francis de robarle los dientes a los otros niños, cosa que ya se mostró en '''Dientes para dos '''de la serie original. *Wanda solo tienes 6 diálogos en el episodio. *Para este episodio, se uso un estilo de animación japonesa para el rostro de Cupido al final del episodio. *Cupido muestra ser un tanto presumido cuando se trata de ser el dios del amor. *Al igual que en Los Personajes Innecesarios y Sin Gracia, en este episodio solo esta presente un miembro del trío original. *Como en Los Personajes Innecesarios y Sin Gracia, se ve que Binky trabaja como policia y que Jorgen es quien lo manda. *Hay una referencia al episodio '''Vigilante del aula '''de '''Bob Esponja, en la escena en la que Binky dirige a los autos con las señales haciendo que choquen unos con otros. La referencia se deja mas clara cuando luego del choque de todos los autos, Binky dice: "¿Que haria el mundo mágico sin ti Binky Binky?", en referencia a la frase que Bob dice en ese episodio: "¿Que haría esta ciudad sin ti Bob Esponja?". *Como dato adicional, Binky se refiere a si mismo como Binky Binky, siendo el segundo personaje que se refiere a su nombre como su apellido. El primero fue Sparky en ¡Atrapemos a esas Hadas! y Los Personajes Innecesarios y Sin Gracia. *Este es el último episodio de media hora de la serie aleatoria. Carta de titulo *La carta de titulo muestra a Jorgen, Binky, el hada de los dientes, Cupido y Juandisimo en el mundo mágico, encima del titulo del episodio, escrito con letras grandes y doradas, observandolo alegres y decididos. Chistes recurrentes *El hada de los dientes pidiendole a Jorgen que se bañe por ser un hada musculosa. *Binky chocando contra paredes o postes, al no saber volar bien. *Binky lanzando los postes de estacionamiento con los que choca, haciendo que un auto pase por la vereda y se estrelle contra la pared fuera de camara. *Juandisimo quitandose y poniendose la camiseta varias veces. *Juandisimo siendo golpeado por un ladrillo que hace que se estrelle contra la pared. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Categoría:Episodios Aleatorios